Verde Primavera
by Erinyes Sybilla
Summary: Para un vampiro cuya existencia se limitaba a la oscuridad, el ver la primavera contenida en los ojos de una mujer puede ser el descubrimiento más significativo de todos...


_**Como anuncié en mi blog "El Escritorio de Firey Girl", tenía en mente subir un fanfic que incluyera vampiros. A pesar de que es un one-shot, tuve ciertos líos al escribirlo porque tenía miedo de salir con una jalada tipo Crepusculero, y de hecho, todavía tengo ese temor. Será una lectura corta y sencilla. Ustedes dirán si al final me fusilé algún aspecto de esa mierda de libros o no.**_

_**Dedicado a mi mejor amiga Cindy por su cumpleaños que ya pasó; y a mis lectoras más fieles: Setsuna17, iLuZzioN, asukasoad, Chiharu No Natsumi y MifeulleS. **_

_**Al resto que no mencioné, también gracias por su apoyo incondicional y su preferencia. **_

* * *

El verdor de la primavera era sólo eso… _verdor_…

Itachi nunca había sentido entusiasmo por la naturaleza. A sus 1783 años de vida no consideraba que valiera la pena desperdiciar su tiempo contemplar algo tan banal como los árboles, el cielo, y mucho menos el sol. De hecho, él desconocía esas cosas porque su verdadero lugar era la oscuridad, junto a la luna, la noche… y los humanos.

Sobretodo los humanos. Resultaban criaturas interesantes de ver porque hacían cosas que él no podía y era incapaz de comprender. Aún para ser inferiores a él, Itachi los respetaba porque a pesar de que tenían vidas muy cortas, eran capaces de gozarla precisamente por el hecho de que podían morir. En cambio, él pensaba que su vampirismo era más una maldición que una cualidad: no podía soñar, su corazón no latía, vaya, ni siquiera se enfermaba o se lastimaba. Cualquier herida que se pudiese hacer se curaba por sí sola en segundos.

Uno de los pocos placeres que él disfrutaba era el de alimentarse. Otra razón para apreciar la humanidad: _Su sangre._

Ese vital líquido rojo que corría por sus venas era delicioso, adictivo y vigorizante. Una vez que clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de una humana, preferentemente virgen, no podía detenerse hasta dejarla completamente seca. Le gustaba tocarles el pecho mientras les chupaba la sangre para sentir cómo sus corazones pasaban de la arritmia causada por el miedo hasta que los latidos se detenían. De cierta forma ese ritual lo hacía sentirse vivo, pero sólo efímeramente.

Las cosas cambiaron para siempre cuando Itachi volvía de la ciudad tras haberse alimentado. No tenía prisa en regresar a casa y le dio por caminar todo el trayecto. El parque solía estar vacío a las horas en que él salía a cazar, pero aquella noche fue la excepción.

En una de las bancas se encontraba una niña que lloraba. Ésta tenía el cabello rosa, y por poco le hizo pensar que no podía ser humana. Mas sin embargo, su olor la delataba.

—Mamá… —murmuraba ella, entre sollozos.

La pequeña corría con suerte. Era un alivio para ella que él ya estaba satisfecho y no podía beber su sangre… al menos no por ahora.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó, con una voz que daba miedo. Ella lo miró. A Itachi le desagradaba verle la cara toda empapada.

—¿Quién es... usted, señor?

—Me llamo Itachi —le extendió su mano—Ven a mí.

—¡No! ¡Mi mamá vendrá por mí pronto y no debo hablar con extraños!

Itachi se molestó. No era bueno lidiando con niños aún cuando su sangre resultaba ser excelente como aperitivo ligero. No iba a llevarse un bocadillo que hacía demasiado ruido, y que encima le chillaba.

—Ven conmigo —insistió, poniéndose a su altura —Te llevaré a casa.

Ella sólo tenía 7 años y no entendía porqué un desconocido se preocupaba más de lo que su madre lo hacía. Era evidente que sus padres no la querían, y por eso la habían dejado ahí como si fuera algo inservible. Eso era la razón por la que lloraba. Se había dado cuenta de que nadie volvería por ella, pero este hombre de rostro pálido y ojos profundos parecía aceptarla...

…así que ella lo aceptó también.

—Qué manos tan frías tiene, señor.

—Ajá…

—¡Yo soy Sakura!

—Sí, como digas.

Para Itachi esto se trataba de un simple capricho. Sabía que ella podía convertirse en su mascota personal y que si cuidaba bien de la niña ésta correría con el mismo destino que sus otras víctimas. Si la devoraba en ese preciso momento era porque la cría estaba sucia y desnutrida; e Itachi no comía cualquier cosa.

Lo malo era que Sakura hacía demasiadas preguntas, y muchas de ellas lo comprometían: que porqué no comía junto con ella, que porqué siempre se vestía de negro, que porqué sólo salía de noche… total, él terminaba fastidiándose de los interrogatorios y la mandaba silenciar.

A los tres días, el vampiro llegó a pensar en Sakura como una molestia y lo hizo arrepentirse de haberla acogido. No obstante, le resultaba imposible echarla a la calle. Ella era especial y él lo sabía, pero no esperaba que otras personas lo comprendieran. Cada vez que él salía, Sakura iba con él y la gente se les quedaba viendo como si la pequeña fuera una monstruosidad sólo por tener un raro color de cabello.

Quizás no se había deshecho de ella precisamente por ser una aberración… igual que él.

—**o—**

Le tomó un tiempo a la pequeña Sakura poder adoptar los hábitos nocturnos de Itachi. Literalmente vivía al revés: tomaba desayuno a las seis de la tarde, almorzaba a las diez de la noche y cenaba a la una y media de la madrugada. Itachi salía a cazar el primer sábado de cada mes por ser la mejor noche para conseguir sangre de manera fácil. Invariablemente Sakura lo seguía, y no se intimidaba por los enormes colmillos que asomaban por sus labios ni por el tono carmesí que su mirada adquiría cada vez que disponía de sus presas.

Entre cada salida, los dos pasaban el tiempo en la biblioteca. Él leyendo o pensando el momento oportuno para despedirse de Sakura; mientras que ella jugaba con las muñecas que el moreno le conseguía, o dibujaba recostada en el suelo. Para tener siete años, Sakura dibujaba bastante bien y a todo le ponía mucho color.

—Verde mar… verde manzana… verde primavera… usted nunca ha visto el verde de la primavera, ¿verdad, señor? —le preguntó en una ocasión —A mí no me sale bien cuando quiero pintarla en este papel. La primavera no tiene nada de interesante.

—¿Por qué no? El color de la primavera es… ¡Como esto!

Acto seguido, Sakura señaló las pupilas de sus ojos para darle un ejemplo de lo que quería decir. Itachi la miró fijamente y se quedó mudo por la impresión que le provocaba el tono verde de sus ojos. Eran brillantes, hermosos y llenos de vida… la vida de la que él carecía. Sin duda había sido un tonto por no ver desde el principio lo valiosos que eran los ojos de Sakura, y si así era la primavera, entonces él no debía perdérsela.

Pero cuando intentó salir a verla, recordó lo vulnerable que era ante la luz solar y no volvió a poner un pie fuera de la mansión en una temporada. Sakura intentaba animarlo llevándole flores del exterior pero éstas terminaban marchitándose al poco tiempo. Por un lado era lamentable, pero por el otro seguía teniendo a su protegida cerca. Mientras ella siguiera a su lado, él podía mirar la primavera a través de sus ojos siempre que quisiera.

Entre esas visiones, las sonrisas de Sakura, sus ocurrencias y muestras de afecto, pasaron veintidós años…

Como tenía que suceder, Sakura creció, maduró, y se hizo aún más cercana a su amigo vampiro por el que sentía un cariño inmenso. Ahora que ya era una mujer adulta, tenía los cabales necesarios para decidir qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida. Como era de esperarse, optó por dedicarle su existencia a Itachi… el siempre serio y enigmático Itachi.

A veces su relación con él llegaba a costarle caro. Nadie quería a Itachi porque no lo bajaban de extraño, y hasta decían que se trataba de algún loco escapado de un manicomio. La forma en que él había llegado a Konohagakure era una especie de leyenda, porque nadie sabía exactamente cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo ahí. Al percatarse de que Sakura definitivamente viviría junto a Itachi, comenzaron a repudiarla aún más y con frecuencia la atacaban cada vez que salía.

Con frecuencia los maltratos ocurrían a plena luz del día e Itachi no podía hacer nada al respecto… excepto cuando oscurecía. Y tampoco era necesario que ella dijera quién era el responsable porque podía verlo en su mente. Cualquiera que osaba jugar con su "comida", se podía considerar hombre muerto.

Anteriormente no había tenido problemas en recibir un poco de sangre extra y borrar las evidencias; pero los sentimientos hacían que él se descuidara. Los errores eran algo que los vampiros no se podían permitir si es que esperaban vivir tranquilos y sin inquietudes. Tenía que abandonar Konohagakure cuanto antes…

…pero no lo iba a hacer solo…

—¿A dónde vamos? —le preguntó Sakura, cuando Itachi le ordenó que empacara sus pertenencias y se abrigara bien.

—A un lugar donde nadie nos pueda hacer daño.—contestó Itachi, tocándole la cabeza y tomándola de la mano.

Era una pena para la pobre Sakura tener que caminar varios kilómetros en pleno invierno, pero tenían que aprovechar la protección de la noche y encontrar un nuevo refugio. El pueblo de Haru no Kuni era ideal porque ahí nadie los conocía, y además se decía que en ese lugar florecían las plantas más hermosas de todo el país. La idea no sonaba del todo mal para Sakura aún cuando a Itachi le daba igual.

No había forma de construir otra mansión igual de majestuosa que la que él tenía en Konohagakure, pero el destino se ocupó de brindarle un nuevo hogar: La iglesia abandonada… qué ironía.

—¿No le tienes miedo a las cruces? —inquirió ella cuando Itachi pisó un Cristo de madera.

—De lo que tengo miedo es de la fe. Unas ruinas como esta no tienen importancia.

—Yo haré que este lugar sea más confortable para ti, y si alguien viene a molestarte, ¡yo me encargaré de darle su merecido!

—Estoy seguro de que lo harás —le dijo Itachi para inspirarle confianza. La verdad era él quien cuidaba de ella y eso los traía ahí para empezar.

—Itachi…

—¿Qué?

—¡Te quiero! —exclamó Sakura, dando vueltas alrededor de un pilar.

Pasaron treinta años y ambos continuaron viviendo juntos en esa iglesia que para su fortuna nadie frecuentaba. Sakura envejeció con el pasar del tiempo. Ahora se trataba de una apacible anciana que continuaba velando por Itachi a pesar de que ya estaba al tanto de su naturaleza vampírica y que no era fácil que él muriera. Él se veía exactamente igual que cuando lo conoció de niña. También ya sabía que ella perecería mucho antes de que Itachi lo hiciera. Resultaba doloroso despedirse de un amigo tan valioso para ella, pero lo aceptaba con resignación. Todo lo que estaba a su alcance era seguir juntos hasta el final.

—Esto no está bien… —dijo en una ocasión, justo antes de que Itachi se retirara a dormir—. No te he visto alimentarte adecuadamente, y todo lo que bebes es té.

—Sakura, sé razonable. Vivimos en un pueblo muy pequeño. Incluso si me alimento de animales de granja podría llamar la atención.

—Sabes que puedes tomar mi sangre cuando quieras. Yo la daría toda para ti con mucho gusto. —le aseguró, mirándolo piadosamente.

—Qué asco… ¿quién querría beber tu sangre? Eres vieja y menuda. Mejor háblame de la primavera. —ordenó Itachi, recostándose en sus piernas.

—Pero…

—Vamos, hazlo. Me gusta oírte hablar de esa estación que tanto te gusta.

—Bueno… ¿Te he dicho que la primavera es cálida, abierta y entregada? El paisaje es claro, brillante y encantador. Tu corazón se pierde en el espacio, es agradable sentir el roce del aire fresco en la piel. Es todo tan hermoso—los ojos de Sakura se volvieron tristes— Me gustaría mostrártelo, aunque fuera sólo una vez…

—No es necesario. Yo ya tengo a mi primavera.

—Eres un bribón, ¿lo sabías?

Estaban totalmente en paz. La felicidad que compartían no tenía límites y se sentía eterna. Tanto así, que Itachi olvidaba que él era un vampiro condenado a una vida en las tinieblas. Cada vez que miraba las arrugas en la cara de Sakura, se preguntaba el número de veces en que ella le había hablado del cielo. Lo hacía de una forma tan convincente, que hasta daba la impresión de que ella no era humana, sino una ninfa nacida de entre las flores. Dentro del oscuro y cerrado mundo de los vampiros, sin darse cuenta, ella era su fresca y luminosa primavera…

Repentinamente, Sakura enfermó de neumonía. Era demasiado tarde para que la medicina hiciera algo por ella, pero eso no le importó a la anciana. Todo lo que quería era que Itachi continuara sosteniéndole la mano justo como lo hacía en esos momentos. Continuó empeorando hasta que una mañana cerró los ojos y nunca más los volvió a abrir.

Itachi no le lloró. No tenía idea de como llorar pero tampoco lo vio necesario porque ya sabía en donde la podía encontrar de nuevo.

Caminó por el pasillo de la iglesia y abrió las puertas.

Se dejó abrazar por el sol, el cual comenzó a escocerle y quemarle la piel. No sentía dolor alguno. Muy por el contrario, sentía como si lo hubiesen perdonado todos sus pecados. Como si lo hubieran liberado de una sentencia cruel. Como el hielo helado que se derretía con el aliento de la primavera. Estaba sumergiéndose en el sueño que tanto había anhelado, feliz porque sabía que él tampoco iba a despertar de esa fantasía.

_El color de la primavera es…_

—Sakura…

_La primavera es cálida, abierta y entregada… El paisaje es claro, brillante y encantador. Tu corazón se pierde en el espacio, es agradable sentir el roce del aire fresco en la piel. Es todo tan hermoso…_

—Ah… ahí estás… —murmuró Itachi, desplomándose cerca de un árbol de cerezo en flor. En un tiempo muy breve, su cuerpo se disolvió en cenizas y viajaron con el viento hacia el mismo lugar en que Sakura le estaba esperando…

_Su verde primavera…_

* * *

_**Vale, vale, yo también tengo mis momentos de dulzura con o sin vampiros, pero ya saben que cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza no hay poder divino que pueda hacerme cambiar de parecer. Y no se desesperen, procuraré volver lo más pronto posible con la continuación de "Las Dos Caras del Espejo". Así es la inspiración; viene y se va como las olas del mar. **_

_**Espero que la lectura les haya sido amena, y ya saben dónde pueden quejarse o mandarme las "flores" (de preferencia que sean claveles XD).**_

_**¡Hasta la próxima!**_

_**Firey Girl Out. **_


End file.
